quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake
Drakseeri Prakseesin 'is a Snobbite Human rogue sailor. Goes by "Drake" to friend and comrades. Physical Appearance Human. Tall aprox 6" with a wirey/toned frame. Blue Eye Color with dark skin. A medium size beard. Longer hair that is usually in a bun at the top. Age: 30 He wears minimal clothing. Usually what is comfortable and flexible for climbing or dodging an attack. One large tattoo on his chest of his familial home colony Personality Incredibly introverted. He has been known to speak up when warranted or express his opinion in moments of crisis. There seems to always to be something just under the surface when he speaks. He is incredibly careful and has a natural tendency toward survival at all costs. He chooses his words with more sensitivity than his actions. He prefers the shadows when the party marches forward to an objective. Keeping watch so as to protect them before danger surprises them first. So far: He is incredibly upset at the mistreatment of children, or younger humanoids that are inherently innocent. Ex: giving all items of value to a group of hiding slaves. He has an incredible connection with ritual and the life of the ocean learned from his Snobbite heritage and upbringing. It's seen only early in the campaign that when he is aboard a sea-faring vessel, he is truly himself. He carries with him two small wooden totems: (All Snobbite carry them from a rite of adulthood) One from his fallen friend Blit, the other is unknown to whom it belongs to. History ''(what we know so far) His father seemingly disappeared from his life as a child. Drake's wife Morella was in hot water in Snobbite when her ship sank while she was out in the bay teaching children how to drive ships. However, although Morella and Drake survived, Drake took the blame to save his wife. Recently banished from Snobbite. Drake is seeking a ship to bring him back to his home town. After successfully performing an exorcism on Eve and Orris, fellow part member Niebelung asked him "Have you done this before?" he replied "I saw my father do it once". Drake was exiled from Snobbite for an accident he was responsible for. His daughter (Kat) was one of the victims. The letter that has written for Eve to hold onto was his last will. He said he wrote it because "I didn't think I would make it back so I gave it to her. I call her Kat because she reminds me of her." But suddenly, in front of the OathWielders, he ripped it to pieces saying "I don't plan on dying, we will live and we will save this land." Drake stated that he needed to regain his honor so he can return home and set things right. He went to each OathWielder in the cave hiding from the Troverth soldiers outside, facing greater odds and certain death, and embraced each one. He felt stronger with trusting comrades. He felt stronger with good friends. The accident that Drake was blamed for was a small excursion in Dragonturtle bay. Where many Snobitte sailors earn their training and start learning sailing at a young age. Although it was believed that Drake had led that fateful trip, it was revealed that his wife Mori was actually the captain on the longship that day. After trying to pull off a clubhaul (dropping anchor suddenly to turn sharply) the young students could not react in time and the vessel capsized. To save his wife's reputation Drake quickly took blame and fled. (there is a small memorial in the center of Dragonturtle bay to honor the lost) Getting passage on a ship that could take him away. He let his escape be known so that blame could be cast on someone who would flee. It was found out that Kaia actually survived the accident. She along with other children that might not have been rescued was not killed. (at first) Her soul did not pass on due to the shattering of Pelor that was happening in the Quelmar realm. Only upon the last encounter, did father and daughter's paths reunite, but turned sour as they crossed blades due to the influence that controlled Kaia's mind, making her try to stop the clerics of the dawn from healing Pelor. from the curse that was placed on the Liver's that could not die in Quelmar. At the last moment when it was healed, by Eve and the Oathwielders. She feinted and with that last breath laying atop the tower with her father holding her, they embraced, but for a brief moment. Drake had given everything away for the sake of his family. His reputation, money and titles.And now his only child. There was a small moment of recognition between the two Snobbite. Similar pairs turquoise blue eyes that darted back and forth between them. But Drake knew and saw in Kaia that his daughter had already truly died long before in Dragonturtle bay. Her eyes were those of an old woman that has seen and experienced more than most in this realm. Epilogue '''One month Later… Sunset. Just over the horizon as the coast of Nawfar leaves them behind, Drakseeri and Morela are tying the moor lines down as the Kulu II takes off out of dragon turtle bay. “I think that did it” Morella says to Drake gladly. Happy that their on their way, looking expectantly to her husband. “I think it did” He says. Morella then grabbing the wheel and shifting to a northwest heading. “You were right, she belonged with the others they found in the bay at after the Abaddon.” ' '“Aye... she’s at peace now. Along with the other children Mori.” ''' '''She pauses then looks back at the bay growing smaller. “I doubt they’ll let us back after this, I can’t believe we had to buy passage to the crypt with our own daughters life-” “Shhh!” Drake says quickly and uncomfortably. Morella seeing that this is Drake's usual sign of danger takes heed and gets low, looking over the sides of the craft looking for danger and followers outside of Nawfar. Drake puts his hand to the air. “Do you hear it?” He swiftly climbs the mast going to the crows nest and looking back. He pauses and then. “They---They’re singing us out.” What Mori thought was a sudden attack was a actually lighted guide out of the bay. Along the coast going out into the sea between the opening of the bay. Small dotted torches guide them. Some held by hand, some put in windows. At the center of the main bay gate, the two ancient braziers of safe weather and swift journey light their ways, blending into the diminishing daylight and mixing into the calm waters of the Snobbite sea. Often mistaken for the small crests breaking across a vessel, is the chants of the local seamen and their families. A low dirge of sadness and melancholy. Singing of love, of joy, of vengeance, and of forgiveness. Mori climbing up beside Drake. “But...but why?” Drake takes a deep inhale and turns to the growing darkness of the sea in front of them. “Perhaps they forgive us, or feel pity, knowing we have to say goodbye to this place. But they know our heart as a Snobbite, aye as Prakseesin, or even hell, as an Oathwielder, that we can never return. For that is now our curse Mori...that is the name we share.” She understands and rests her head on his shoulder looking at him and the large prism of sunlight fading as they sail toward. “Aye my love. But where will we go?” Drake smiles softly, and slowly lifts a hand and points to a low blinking little spot in the the sky. “To her my Mori. I think if we follow her we can find our redemption and perhaps our new beginning. The star of Eve.” He then pulls out two small wooden carvings of fairy wings, decorated with swooping deeper cuts to represent tattoos on them. Holding them up as to align them with the star and saying a small prayer of forgiveness and fortune from their new patron. The low dirge softens behind them. The wind picks up. And they sail forward into the darkness with the stars guiding them and showing them their path. ' 'next level will be as a Paladin towards the Oath of Redemption (Current day - 5-8 years later) Drake is now a mixed class-Swashbuckler paladin/ Paladin Oath of Redemption. He goes by Reeskard now. Trying to undo the mistakes he's made while with the Oathwielder's. He helps and settles disputes where he can. Trying to spread the light of Eve where he can go; healing and offering medicine especially. He wears enchanted mariners armor (encrusted with shells and sea motifs; a clue to his past, wields a shield; that has a motif of the Fairy of Eve with rays of sunlight spreading outward to the edges., a silvered whip, and rapier. His hair is now down to his shoulders and beard now trimmed and neat. Needless to say his actions still haunt him. While with the Oathwielder's, he made a deal with three sea hags in exchange for them stopping their assault on a sea wall, he accepted to get the hairs of thirty living elves. Reluctantly, the Oathwielder's helped him, for if they didn't, the hags would come and collect his soul instead. Drake and the Hags sealed a deal with a handshake, leaving a mark of veiny lines that look like seaweed on his arm. The mark though still grows to this day. Being a paladin to the oath of redemption, Reeskard, Rees for short, is dedicated to redeeming oneself and relies on violence as a last resort. His quest currently, is sailing the seas of Quelmar, finding the hags, and discovering what happened to the elves, and hopefully undoing it if he can. Then and only then when he can right this wrong. He has seen his source of light, his patron, Eve, will promise to guide him to find the truth of what really happened at the Tragedy at Dragonturtle Bay all those many years ago. One shipmate overhead him saying a prayer while making their way out of port near Jewelspar, "Eve, thank you, I will continue to spread your light, and heal the great wrongs I have done, and one day heal the wounds that I am a part of in Nawfar. For even though so much time has passed. A Parent losing a child, is a wound that never truly heals. But first, lets find these witches of the sea, and make them undo what they've done." - Rees Trivia * He does not drink. * He sometimes call's his fairy friend Eve by the nickname of "Kat" * Once Eve laid hands on him to sense his emotions: She discovered despite his activeness and ferocity, he has a deep sadness and homesickness. * He has a fondness of animals. His dog companion is named "Kulu" * He is a gifted maker and admires fine craftsmanship. Languages * Common * Elf * Thieves' Cant Powers and Abilities As a rogue, Drake is great at sneaking up on enemies and dealing massive damage. Drake is also fast and talented at disengaging. His favorite battle tactics are to use the envioronment and whatever tools he has first to give a combat advantage to the group. Drake is the most perceptive of the group. Weapons Although his most effective weapon is two short-swords, He always seems to favor a whip when he can for a non-lethal maneuver. Category:Player Characters